Raising a Child
by crzy1emo1chick
Summary: Anita Blake, vampire hunter, zombie animator, is an all around decent human being. She's doing well in life, even with raising her daughter. It goes through the story of her life with the addition of an eight year old daughter with an extraordinary talent. A simple life in the view of Annabelle Blake, a zombie animator following in her mother's footsteps. OC and a little OOC
1. Creation of the Characters

**_I do not own this sadly..._**

_**I know, it's different from my other works but I had this in my mind the entire time I was reading Guilty Pleasures up until the current book I am on Blue Moon...**  
_

_Raising a Child  
_

_Chapter One:  
_

_Creation of the Characters  
_

She was out again when I woke up. I let out a sigh as I crawled out of bed. Sure, I could take care of myself, but it would be nice to spend some time with my mother. I shook it off and took a shower, getting ready for my own day. I had nothing planned but things usually turn up…especially with Mom's job.

With the towel wrapped around my body, I wandered into the kitchen. Mom rarely ate in the morning or at night so most of the food in the fridge was mine. I decided on simple cereal. It didn't take long to make and I wasn't in the mood for anything fancy…Goodness, I am my mother's daughter.

When said woman finally arrived home, I was full, dressed, and in need of company. She collapsed on the couch beside me and groaned. She laid there for a few moments before rolling over to her side and stared at me. I giggled and ruffled her hair with one hand, kissing her cheek.

"What happened today?"

Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Willie McCoy."

"That new vampire?"

"Yeah, he came in today wanting to hire the Spook Squad on the case of the murdered vampires."

I thought about it for a moment then come to a decision. "You should do it."

"What? Why?" She was looking at me in slight confusion.

"Well, I doubt Willie is the one that wants to hire you, so it is most likely someone higher up. It might be a Master Vampire because…really, who else cares about why vampires are being killed randomly?"

"Is there a point to all of this?"

My eyes narrowed at her. "You are so impatient sometimes…If it's a Master Vampire, he or she will get your help some way or another…Wouldn't it be easier to just go willingly now?"

She shook her head, "It's not as simple as that-"

"Wanna bet?"

"You know my 'self rule' about working with vampires."

That was one of the few things Mom and I disagreed about. She didn't care about vampires. I, on the other hand, felt that vampires were only misunderstood creatures…much like were-animals.

I decided to change the subject. "Oh, don't you have to go to the graveyard tonight?"

"Yeah, I only came by to pick you up."

I squealed. This is one of the many reasons why I love her! She knows me so well and she lets me go with her to zombie raisings…also, she did push me out into the world…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My mother, Anita Blake, is one of the town's few animators. She has the ability to raise the dead as zombies and control them. It was something that is passed down through genes and she is currently teaching me to follow in her footsteps.

My father gave me different gifts through the genes. Lycanthropes don't usually pass down the genetics of their animal, but somehow, mixed with my mother, I am a werewolf. There's this long story of how I was conceived but…Mom really doesn't like to talk about it so I don't usually question more than what is necessary. My father was apparently some alpha or something of his pack, and the reason that he was so high in power was because of some ability to 'transform' his body into someone else. It has seemed to help me in many occasions, as I was able to look older than my eight year old body.

I, Abigail Blake, have the mental function of someone at least triple my age so it's easy to make myself look twenty and sound as intelligent, but sometimes my true age shows in my attitude. It helps…this was I can technically work with Mom at Animators Inc. Bert thinks that I am Anita's twenty-two year old brother, Anthony. Why pretend I'm a guy? Yeah, Mom doesn't understand either.

Today I was going as 'Anthony' because it would seem a little weird for an eight year old to be at the graveyard at four in the morning…I could always pretend to be a ghost and scare them, but I don't think Mom would be too thrilled.

The zombie animation was simple but long. After the family settled their case, Mom and I left…after she put the zombie down again, of course! The moment we were alone in the car, I changed back into the normal 'me'. The clothes I had been wearing as 'Anthony' were now large on my small figure.

The animation took longer than expected and the sun was rising as we drove home. Mom was tired and irritable so she kissed me goodnight and went straight to bed. She crashed as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Considering I woke up late, I couldn't fall asleep. So instead, I sat in the den reading a book…and that was where I found myself two hours later being woken up by the shrill ring of the phone. I stumbled into Mom's room just as she hung up the receiver. I crawled up on the bed and huddled against her side. My room was a couple feet farther left but when you're half asleep, a few feet feels like a hundred miles.

"Who was it? Dolph? Bert? The mailman?"

She groaned and closed her eyes. ""Monica…she's one of Catherine's friends."

Catherine… Catherine… "Is Catherine the one getting married in a couple months?"

"Yeah, somehow I got roped into being a designated driver for her bachelorette party tonight. You're coming with because I have no idea how long I'll be gone…and there is no way I'm letting you stay home alone for longer than necessary."

I hummed in acknowledgement and huddled deeper in the blankets. Parents' beds are always so much comfier. "Does that mean-"

"No, you will not be drinking. No matter what age you look, you are legally underage."

"I was going to ask if I had to look nice…but thank you for clearing that up too."

She was asleep before she could come back with something. Oh, a night with some drunks, what fun!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The night started off better than I would have hoped for. The girls were funny drunks! It was easy to tell that Mom wasn't having as much fun as the others.

I was wearing a black knee length dress and matching flats. I looked twenty-two, just about legal enough to get anywhere we needed to tonight. A fake ID is important, so you have to love that. This was my favorite change; it was a mix between when I believed I would look like in a decade and wheat I hoped to look like.

My hair would be long and curly, my eyes would stay the same green that they've always been and I would be taller than Mom…maybe. She said being short runs in the family…then again, for all I know Dad could have been seven foot feet!

Catherine and Monica were both taller than Mom and I…they looked like average humans, nothing too special. They were maybe too oblivious to the unknown world around us and it was strange. I guess I spend too much time with the supernatural. Oh, well…

Monica was wearing a button that said "Vampires are people too!" I told her I loved the button and she pulled another one out from her purse. I blinked in shock, not expecting there to be another but I tool and gave my thanks. The button was really cute but I was going to wear it mostly to get on Mom's nerves.

After dinner, which was a hoot, we stumbled into the Vampire District…I literally mean stumbled. It would only be a matter of drinks before the two women were falling down drunk…they were almost there.

Catherine led us up the steps to a widely known club called Guilty Pleasures. Mom's eyes were shut as she muttered to herself. She leaned over to me and whispered loud enough for only us to hear…and maybe the vampires inside. "I am no regretting not leaving you at home… A vampire strip club is the last place I would have willingly taken you."

"You act like this is the first time I've been here. We know Jean-Claude too well for that to be true." I knew most of the strippers personally. Master Vampires have the power to call a certain animal. Jean-Claude's spirit animal was the wolf and that included werewolves.

I wasn't in a technical pack, making him refer to me as a Lone Wolf. Jean-Claude knew about me, the real me and my alter-egos, he knew Anita was my mother and he was that father figure I so desperately needed at my age. I hoped, but doubted, that he and Mom would get together some day.

He was the only one that knew of my 'power'…well, him and Edward.

The vampire at the door seemed kind, but a little too intimidating. He let us through, showing us inside. Mom was not happy, that much I could tell. There was a sign stating that no crosses or any other holy items were allowed inside and it seemed she was not about to give hers up willingly. She wouldn't be happy if I have mine up so easily so I decided to keep it hidden for now.

"Anita, how good of you to come."

My eyes shot up to find the voice. Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. I shouldn't have been too surprised though; the vamp owns the place. His eyes met mine and he nodded.

"Annabelle, is it?" He took my hand tin his and brought it to his mouth to kiss. "You look more like your mother each day."

Monica giggled. "I don't know about her mother, but she looks a lot like Anita."

I had to stop from laughing out loud. If only she knew. Too bad I wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

"That too." He continued greeting the girls, explaining how we know each other I did my best to zone out. I knew what came next. Jean-Claude would flirt with my mother. She would try her best to ignore him while we all know it's no use to evade him for forever. It was cute, sickly so but whatever. Mm needs some romance in her life.

"You never objected to me carrying a cross before."

"You were on police business; now you are not." They were staring at each other, waiting for someone to give in. "Are you so insecure in your powers, little animator? Do you believe that all your resistance to me resides in that piece of silver around your neck?"

He was taunting her now but I was almost certain she would not give in. That is…until she unlatched the chain and handed it over to the human check girl. I waited until I received a direct command from either Mom or Jean-Claude. If I was lucky, he wouldn't believe I had one and I could pass it to Mom when we were alone. I was not that lucky.

He turned to me and nodded. "Annabelle, yours as well. Do not think that I would forget about you."

I smiled and removed the silver cross from around my own neck. It laid in my hand until it was replaced by a stub from the check out lady. "Of course not, Maître," I grinned and added a small bow.

Catherine leaned over to Monica and asked "What does that mean?" She shrugged in response.

He looked angry and shocked but he quickly hid it. It was probably the silver. He shouldn't have been too shocked; I believe he knew about the silver earrings. Or maybe he was surprised that one oh 'his' wolves would bring a cross into his establishment. With a mother like mine…one would need to. He could have been angry that I called him Master; he never liked that name, but he technically was my master as I was his 'servant'. His spirit animal – as I liked to call them – we would do his bidding if he asked.

They continued their chat and I searched the club. It was packed; of course – this is the only vampire strip club. It was filled with vampire junkies. I noticed a few of the vampires…that's Robert…that's –

I froze when Monica nearly pushed me away to attach herself to Mom's arm. "You're going to love this, I promise you."

Jean-Claude nodded. "Yes, it will be a night you will never forget."

"Is that a threat?" Mom's eyes narrowed in his direction.

Jean-Claude laughed again; he laughed a lot tonight…either something is real funny or he's in a good mood. "This is a place of pleasure, Anita, not violence." I met looked into his eyes and shrugged. I believed him…for the most part.

Monica pulled on Mom's arm, dragging her away. "Hurry, the entertainment's about to begin."

"Entertainment?" Catherine asked.

Mom smiled. "Welcome to the world's only vampire strip club, Catherine."

"You're joking."

"I wish I was…"

The last thing I noticed was Jean-Claude blow Mom a wish before Monica dragged us all to our table…which was really, really close to the stage. Boy, were we in for a show tonight.


	2. Guilty Pleasures

Raising a Child

Chapter Two:

Guilty Pleasures

The show was…pretty interesting. Some guy was bitten by a vampire and Mom was almost pulled in. Luckily, her beeper went off and she was called away. I was either to stay at the club and watch out for the girls or go with Mom to the graveyard. These were new shoes and I didn't want to miss the show.

Mom let me stay if Jean-Claude would watch me…watching the girls. She was pretty much saying I needed a babysitter. I slid up to the bar, my eyes meeting Jean-Claude's.

"What shall it be, Abigail?"

"Please, Jean-Claude, call me Abby. We're practically family."

He gave me a crooked grin. "I'll call you Abby…if you call me Daddy."

"…As I was saying, Jean-Claude, call me Abigail."

"What would you like to drink, Abigail?"

I thought for a moment. "Would you tell Mom if I ordered an _Irish Car Bomb_?" He handed me a tall glass with a dark liquid topped with a lime wedge. I stared at him. "What is this?"

"A _Virgin Cuba Libre_."

I blinked at the drink then back up to him. "So…a rum and coke…without the rum."

"My…what a brilliant child you are."

Fine, I really didn't want Mom to show up with alcohol on my breath anyway. I'd wait until I was legal…or at least alone.

"And do not try to talk to the other bartenders; I have told them not to serve anything alcoholic to you."

Wow, more and more like a father…or a creepy, overprotective brother…

Mom wasn't gone long, and was back a little after midnight. I found her outside talking to Jean-Claude about how her trip had been.

"How many kills do you have to your credit?"

Mom did not have to think about it and quickly replied with "fourteen".

"And you call us murderers."

There was no use telling him I already killed eight and I wasn't even ten yet. Most of the kills were not legal but, hey, I could blame the werewolf inside. I got a _tad_ crazy in wolf form.

Buz walked up and took his spot at the door, arms crossed. He and Jean-Claude talked for a moment while I embraced Mom. I pulled back with a snarl stuck in my throat.

"Crime scene?" She nodded. "Bloody?" Another nod.

The show moved on and when we entered back in the club, Catherine was up on stage with the vampire I knew as Aubrey. I didn't like him all that much, but he was a part of Jean-Claude's posse so it's bearable.

He ruffled my hair a bit as I took a drink of the coke. I glared at Aubrey. When I said I kinda disliked him was an understatement. He was a lot worse than Jean-Claude…If I could, I would have ripped him to shreds…if there wasn't the possibility that he could beat me. Heck, he was over a few centuries…

When I looked back up at Mom I noticed she was now up on stage arguing with Aubrey. I shrugged, she could probably take him. However, I needed something to do to keep me from going up there myself. I guess that showed how much I disliked him but trusted Mom.

I didn't expect Monica to offer me a shot. I gave Jean-Claude a glance then turned to Monica, "Uh, sure." We both took the drink, but I couldn't swallow. When Monica turned away, I spit the liquid back into the glass and handed it to Jean-Claude.

My nose wrinkled in disgust. "I don't care what you fill hers with as long as she thinks I'm getting the same." I enjoyed messing with her friends, but Mom would kill me if I actually did drink.

Jean-Claude decided to have some fun himself and helped me. Monica and I were both given shot glasses with bright liquids. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't liquor.

After another four or five, Monica was leaning against me, sobbing, "…and that was when it all went downhill."

Maybe we pushed her too far, but this was just too hilarious. A quick glance up at the stage made me shrug Monica off of my shoulder. Catherine was off the stage and back to our table. Mom was up there alone with Aubrey and he was pissed.

Their bodies were almost touching, eyes locked in a battle, waiting for the other to break. Mom was strong, but I didn't trust Aubrey not to play dirty; that was what he was good at.

"You smell of fear, Anita." He placed a hand against her cheek and he began shaking. "How can you face me this way?"

Jean-Claude was bust staring at Monica stumble to the table next to Catherine. Humans were pathetic when they were drunk. Alcohol seemed to throw out their mental filter. It was funny, but sad.

I turned back to Mom just as Aubrey made his move. Within moments, she pushed away from him and fell to the floor, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He threw her on her on her back, flinging her away. Most could not see but the vampires and I saw exactly what she had done. In a blink, he was on top of her, pressing down against the knife she had thrust towards his chest.

_**Jean-Claude…**_

Her sleeve was ripped from where she grabbed the knife. Blood was dripping down the puncture wound at his chest. He didn't care, he fed off her fear and it scared her even more. She screamed.

Jean-Claude was suddenly there. I hadn't even realized that he had left my side. "Aubrey, let her go."

"Get him off of me, or I'll kill him."

Did I trust Jean-Claude enough with saving my mother from Aubrey? Was I not dying to grab my gun and shoot his head off? Was I not itching to lunge at him with my wolf-beast rippling him to shreds?

She screamed again, "Get him off of me!"

_**Just give me the order and I'll shoot. Say the word, and I'll attack.**_

_**I can handle this.**_

_**Fine, **_I huffed to myself. _**But if he sinks teeth in her, I'm jumping in there…there will be no more Aubrey.**_

_**As much as I know you want that, I can handle this. Hold your ground.**_

I believed him. But that didn't mean that I wasn't still at the ready. My hand was gripping the butt of the fun concealed in my purse. A growl was building in my chest as his blood coated her blouse.

Jean-Claude's voice was low and soft, his words were French and soothing. It was hard to translate what he had said for I was too busy watching the change occur in Aubrey. He relaxed, "May I get up now?" His voice was hoarse, but he was back to his normal self.

"Get off me slowly."

Aubrey was dragged away from the stage. Jean-Claude helped Mom back to her feet. "Are you alright, _ma petite_?"

It was probably time for us to leave, so I went in search of the girls. The last I heard was Jean-Claude, "No fear, I will protect you, I swear it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I followed Catherine through the curtains. "Anita, what is going on? What was that stuff on stage? You aren't a vampire any more than I am."

Aubrey made a silent hiss behind her back, gangs straining, making his lips bleed. His shoulders shook with silent laughter. I met his gaze and growled at him. It started off quiet but soon turned to a snarl. I bared my teeth and felt my own beast fighting to escape. After a moment, I couldn't believe that the shaking was coming from me.

I could blame my actions on the full moon that would soon be here, but it was more about animalistic reasons. He attacked my property, and even if meant as play, he would get his ass handed to him. I didn't like him before this and he wasn't making it any easier.

It took me a moment to realize that someone was holding me back. The hands that were keeping Aubrey alive belonged to Robert. I could easily break from his grasp but the touch brought me out of the murderous thoughts. I glanced up to Jean-Claude, who gave me the stink eye.

_**Calm yourself.**_

I yanked myself away from Robert and stepped up beside Mom. She was family, meaning the only pack I had. If he messed with her, he messed with me, and in turn, with Jean-Claude.

"So you want to hire me to check into the vampire murders?"

"Exactly."

"This was hardly necessary." Mom was right. "You could have beaten me up, threatened me, offered me more money. You could have done a lot of things before you did this."

"All that would have taken time. And let us be truthful, in the end you would still have refused."

Mom thought for a moment, "You could have kidnapped Annabelle."

"I could not harm one of my wolves intentionally. This seemed the least drastic. Now what of your friend?"

"I want her to go home in a bad. And I want some guarantees that old long fang isn't going to kill her anyway."

This seemed to humor Aubrey. His laugh was rich and ended in a hysterical hissing. "Long fang, I like that."

It was difficult to keep my attention on the conversation while also trying not to kill Aubrey for chances are high that he would have the upper hand. He turned his gaze to me and grinned, his teeth gleaming in the light. The only thing I understood was some master vampire needed Mom's help. Mom agreed to go for the safety of Catherine. It seems Monica was behind out coming here, so it was a good thing we got her bloody hammered. But it made me wonder why Jean-Claude helped if they were somewhat working together. Oh well.

I blinked back to attention as Aubrey began to stalk towards Mom. Before I could step in though, Jean-Claude stepped up. "Nikolaos is expecting us to bring her, unharmed."

Aubrey clenched his jaw shut, snapping on empty air. It was an angry sound. Jean-Claude and he had a stare down. Jean-Claude pulled his seniority and his power was almost tangible in the room. After an eternity, Aubrey looked away. Head low. "I will not anger my master." There was something in his voice that made me believe Jean-Claude held n control over him.

"Who is Nikolaos?" My mother was scared.

Of course, Jean-Claude, being who he is, changed the entire subject. As they conversed more about…I think it might have been Monica, Aubrey was busy glaring daggers at me.

"I swear to you, I will not lay a finger on her tonight. I just want to tell her something…" Mom walked over to Monica who had made herself known. "If anything happens to Catherine, I will see you dead."

"They will bring me back as one of them."

Mom shook her head, an evil grin upon her face. "I will cut out your heart, and then I will burn it and scatter the ashes in the river. Do you understand me?"

Monica paled even further. Tonight was just comedy.


End file.
